Te dire au revoir avant de partir
by Dawny-chan
Summary: Angeal décide d'emmener Zack, mais celui-ci ne semble pas être d'accord avec lui. OS pour le défi de Ren


OS pour Ren, inspiré de la chanson "Ama no Jaku" de Gumi (qui, pour la petite explication, est l'histoire de Gumi qui est morte et qui ne veut pas faire son propre deuil et laisser ceux qu'elle aime dans le monde des vivants. Elle se sépare donc en deux personnes distinctes, la Gumi aux cheveux clairs – qui représente la partie d'elle-même qui veut reposer en paix (la raison) – et la Gumi aux cheveux foncés – qui elle, reste auprès de sa tombe pour pouvoir revoir l'homme qu'elle aime (le cœur). Cette finit par comprendre que rester sur Terre ne changera rien au fait que celui qu'elle a aimé a refait sa vie et rejoint son autre moitié pour enfin rejoindre la tranquillité du repos éternel.) que je vous conseille grandement d'aller voir. Cette chanson est disponible dans un clip MMD sous-titré en français sur YouTube.

Bonne lecture et/ou visionnage !

* * *

- Ces ailes ... j'en veux moi aussi...

- Je ne sais pas si tu les mérites vraiment, mais dans le doute, tu viens avec moi ? fit l'homme en face de lui avec un sourire qui aurait pu rendre jaloux les anges.

Le brun hocha la tête, le visage serein, légèrement souriant, et tendit sa main vers celle, tendue, de son mentor. Celui-ci l'empoigna avec force et l'aida à se relever. Une fois debout, Zack se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus mal nulle part, comme si la centaine de balles qui l'avait tué n'avaient jamais atteint sa cible. Il se retourna et se vit, gisant sur le sol, les yeux fermés, semblant dormir. Zack regarda un instant ses mains et vit avec un amusement piqué d'amertume qu'il était devenu un fantôme. Il vit l'homme déployer sa gigantesque aile blanche, prêt à partir.

- Angeal, attend !

L'interpellé se retourna et se retrouva face à son protégé. Il l'observa longuement, sans pour autant comprendre pourquoi il l'avait arrêté. Son "puppy" répondit à son interrogation muette, l'air gêné.

- Je ... est-ce que je peux rester un peu ?

Angeal soupira et passa affectueusement ses doigts dans la tignasse ébouriffée de son protégé.

- Les morts sont sensés retourner à la Rivière de la Vie, Zack. Tu dois me suivre ...

- Mais je ...

- Tu ne voulais pas mourir ? Le coupa-t-il.

- Oui ... enfin non, je ...

Il baissa la tête honteux, ce qui aurait arraché un sourire attendrit à Angeal si ce dernier n'était pas aussi intrigué par l'attitude étrange de son cadet.

- J'ai ... j'ai traversé tout un continent, une océan et plusieurs montagnes pour revenir à Midgar alors que j'étais poursuivi par la Shinra ... tout ça pour sauver Cloud et revoir Aerith... je l'ai laissée sans nouvelles pendant cinq ans, je ne veux pas partir sans la revoir au moins une fois !

- Zack, je suis désolé, mais tu ne ...

- Elle ne m'a jamais rien demandé ... tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était passer plus de temps avec moi, juste ça !

- Tu ne peux pas ...

- Elle a tant fait pour moi et pour Cloud ... Je veux la revoir. Que ce soit pour une heure ou même pour quelques secondes, je veux juste savoir si elle va bien, fit-il avec une voix pleine de nostalgie mélancolique.

- "Puppy" ...

- Quand ... quand tu es mort, elle a été là pour moi, pour me soutenir. Je ... je voudrais la remercier, une dernière fois.

Angeal sourit, attendrit. Il savait que son protégé aimait beaucoup Aerith, c'est pour cela qu'il allait souvent à l'église des Taudis pour l'aider à vendre ses fleurs ou pour lui réparer un de ses chariots cassé quand il avait une permission. Alors que le corps de Zack commençait à se dissoudre lentement pour retourner à la Rivière de la Vie, Angeal prit son "puppy" - ou du moins sa forme ectoplasmique - sous le bras et déploya son aile blanche pour la seconde fois, ce qui fit voleter des plumes duveteuses un peu partout. Avant même que ce dernier ne réalise ce qui s'était passé, ils étaient déjà dans les airs en train de voler vers les taudis du secteur 6. Passant par le trou du toit, ils atterrirent sur une des poutres de la charpente. Quand Zack vit l'objet de ses pensées en bas, il eut un petit pincement au cœur. Sans se préoccuper de la hauteur, il sauta dans le vide. Après tout, il était déjà mort, il ne risquait pas de se briser la nuque ! Il sourit légèrement à cette pensée, mais ce sourire était amer. Il aurait tant voulu que tout ça n'arrive pas … Alors que ses pieds touchèrent le sol sans un bruit, il fut vite rejoint par Angeal qui se posa comme une plume à quelques mètres.

- Aerith …

- Elle ne peut pas t'entendre, les esprits ne peuvent pas être entendus par les simples humains.

- Mais elle …

- Je sais. Mais son sang de Cetra ne le lui permet pas non plus.

Les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent subitement sur un homme vêtu d'un costume bleu pétrole. Aertih se tourna pour voir le nouvel arrivant et fit un sourire triste en voyant le visage impassible de Tseng. Il marcha lentement vers elle et se posta près d'elle, alors qu'elle s'était remise à enlever les mauvaises herbes de son parterre de fleurs.

- Aerith … j'ai eu des nouvelles de Zack.

Elle se retourna d'un coup, un éclair d'espoir traversant ses beaux yeux verts : alors elle se serait trompée ? La Rivière de la Vie n'avait pas accueilli quelqu'un d'autre en son sein ?

- Une troupe de milicien a retrouvé son corps sur la falaise près de Midgar. Je suis désolé.

- Menteur ! Pesta Zack avant de se prendre un coup derrière la tête de la part d'Angeal.

Les yeux de la Cetra s'écarquillèrent en se remplissant de larmes. Certes elle avait été prévenue par la Rivière de la Vie, mais elle avait gardé l'espoir que tout cela soit faux. Avec ce que venait de lui dire Tseng, la vérité qu'elle avait reniée avait éclaté au grand jour. Et c'était le genre de vérité qui faisait mal.

- Non … il…

- Aerith … souffla le Première Classe, visiblement touché par sa réaction.

La jeune fille laissa tomber les plantes qu'elle avait dans les mains et se les plaqua sur la bouche pour étouffer un cri de douleur. Aerith se mit à sangloter douloureusement, laissant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues pâles. Tseng s'accroupit près d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il fut assez surpris quand elle se précipita dans ses bras, à la recherche d'un contact réconfortant. Se servant du Turk comme d'un mouchoir humain, elle pleura durant des minutes interminables avant de se calmer, épuisée par le surplus d'émotion. Elle se laissa porter par l'Utaïen qui l'avait prit dans ses bras et emmenée hors du lieu de culte abandonné. Zack voulu les suivre de près, inquiet pour le sort de celle qu'il aimait tant, mais une puissante main gantée le saisit par l'épaule. Le jeune fantôme se retourna vivement pour faire face à son mentor. Ce que celui-ci vit au fond des yeux de son protégé lui tordit les entrailles : il y avait tant de détresse mélancolique dans ce regard qui était si joyeux et rieur avant …

- Zack, il faut partir maintenant …

- Dis, Angeal …

- Oui ?

- Tu crois que …

- Que quoi ?

- Que les âmes errantes peuvent exister ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je ne veux pas partir.

- « Puppy » …

- Je ne peux pas laisser Aerith maintenant, elle …

- La tristesse des proches est le prix à payer pour rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie et tu …

- Alors je ne veux pas le payer ! S'emporta Zack.

Angeal secoua légèrement sa tête – geste qu'il faisait tout le temps quand il était face à une situation qui ne lui présumait rien de bon – et tenta de détendre un peu l'ambiance qui était devenue lourde de tension :

- Zack, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les radins, tu …

- Je vais rester là jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne le cours normal de sa vie.

- « Puppy » …

- Je sais ce que je fais, Angeal.

- Ne fais rien d'imprudent alors …

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns de son protégé affectueusement, comme un grand frère l'aurait fait à son cadet. Angeal se retourna et prit son envol, dans le ciel pollué de Midgar. Zack était déterminé à veiller sur Aerith, se disant qu'il allait la surveiller pendant quelques semaines.

Il y passa un an. Un an durant lequel il l'avait suivie jours et nuits sur la Plaque et à travers les Taudis. Depuis qu'il avait aperçu son meilleur ami dans un bar miteux du secteur sept, il veillait sur les deux en même temps, mais il se concentrait plus sur la demi Cetra. Après tout, Cloud savait se défendre, il l'avait déjà vu à l'action avec deux monstres croisés dans les Taudis. Pendant une après-midi d'Octobre, alors qu'il observait Aerith s'occuper de ses fleurs, le toit s'effondra quelques jours après que Tseng était passé pour le réparer, manquant de peu de la blesser. Il se statufia quand il vit quelques mèches blondes - reconnaissables entre mille - pointer vers le ciel.

- Tu vas bien ?

- … Mal … gémit-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Sans paniquer, Aerith posa ses mains sur le torse et utilisa la matéria que le blond avait incrustée dans son bracelet de protection pour le soigner. Dans une lueur verte rassurante, la magie curative fit son effet et les blessures se refermèrent à vue d'œil. Malgré les bons soins de la jeune femme, Cloud gardait ses yeux fermés, le visage figé dans une expression de douleur. Zack descendit de son perchoir et s'approcha du corps étendu au milieu du parterre de fleurs, inquiet pour l'état de son ami. Tout en restant aux côtés d'Aerith, il veilla son compagnon de fuite qui ne se réveilla pas tout de suite, seulement quelques jours après. Ce coma provisoire laissa le temps à Zack de mieux surveiller ses deux « amis ». Car oui, pour lui, ces deux personnes étaient plus que de simples amis, comme une partie de lui-même. Quand le bond se réveilla, il se sentit à la fois soulagé et inquiet : Cloud devenait le garde du corps d'Aerith – comme lui avant, en sorte – et cette dernière le suivait dans son périple fait de dangers à travers les Taudis. Il était l'épée, la force brute et protectrice Elle était le sceptre, la force curative et salvatrice. Tant qu'ils resteraient ensemble, rien ne pourrait leur arriver de grave, enfin, il l'espérait. Au plus profond de son cœur ectoplasmique, Zack se sentit enfin en paix : il n'avait plus rien à faire sur Gaïa à présent. Dans un sourire, il leur tourna le dos en se laissant enfin transporter dans la Rivière de la Vie par Angeal, soulagé de savoir que quelqu'un de confiance veillait sur la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.


End file.
